1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates a router, in particular, to a router and a wireless access point capable of providing good communication quality
2. Description
Long-Term Evolution (LTE) is a standard for wireless communication of high-speed data for mobile phones and data terminals. Transmission speed and stability of LTE are improved as related technology improves continuously. Furthermore, LTE for wireless communication is convenient to use without physical wiring. Therefore, it becomes popular and preferred communication connection mean of users under considerations of cost, connection speed and convenience.
For setting up a communication between a user terminal and a based station via LTE, a LTE router is necessary. The conventional LTE router is usually arranged indoors. The LTE router arranged indoors may be equipped with an indoor antenna for transceiving data and voice signals. However, the communication quality of indoor antenna is relatively poor.